Slow Like Honey: A Seduction Series
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: Sometimes romance just needs to be Slow Like Honey. A Series with pure smut and romance. NOW UP: Lillian Garcia and Dave Batista
1. Molly Christian

Title: Slow Like Honey  
Series: Seduction  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Sometimes romance has to be Slow...like...honey.  
This Chapter: Christian & Molly  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

A giggle escaped her throat as his lips worked their magic charm on the left side of her neck, another giggle when his tongue came into play as well. A slight chuckle emerged from him at her audible responses. He knew that she loved it when he paid special attention to her neck, he knew it very well. Her back leaning comfortably against the wall, his hands roamed her sides gently, his hips leaning into her. Her giggles turned into pleasant gasps as he no longer licked, but now sucked on her neck softly.

"Christian, baby, you need to stop," she softly moaned. Her actions suggested otherwise as she tilted her head to the side, giving him more access to her exposed neck. Christian in turn pressed even more into her, his hips pressing deeper into hers.

"Do you really want me to stop?" he huskily whispered into her ear, followed by nibbling on her sensitive earlobe. Another gasp escaped her throat at his actions, a mewl soon after when his hand abandoned her side and caressed her thigh that he ever so nicely pulled up to his waist.

"Not really," she admitted with a slight chuckle. That answer pleased him and he continued caressing her thigh until his hands went higher and disappeared under her skirt to parts unknown. Her moan was slightly silenced by his lips that were now on hers. Kissing her as tenderly as he could, his hips were now rocking into her, signaling that he too was getting rather hot himself.

"Baby stop, things might get a little out of control," she sighed against his lips when they broke apart. Her body however was not even listening to her as her own hips slightly rolled into him. "That's what I am hoping for," he replied with a slight chuckle. She chuckled as well, and gently pushed him off of her, making her way past him and back to the dinner table. Christian sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get what he wanted right then and there. He slightly groaned, leaning his head against the wall. She turned to look at him, a sympathetic look on her face.

"Come on baby, our dinner guests will be here any minute. You wouldn't want them walking in on us having sex now would you?" she asked. Christian sighed and turned around, leaning against the wall. He watched her as she hurriedly continued to set the table. His brother and some of their friends would be coming over for dinner to celebrate her Women's Championship title win over Victoria. It was a hard and long fought battle, but it was hard earned which called for celebration.

A smile crossed his face at the sight of her. She looked extremely beautiful, just like she always did. Her hips hugging her schoolgirl skirt nicely, her buttoned down shirt fitted her shaped form perfectly. Her hair was pinned loosely atop her head, self made curls dancing all over her face, slightly curtaining her beautiful eyes. She hummed a tune as she put the finishing touches towards the table and one could swear she was bouncing as she walked. Not at all like the persona she put up on TV.

"Baby, do you want to sit on the left or right side?" she asked.

"I want you," he replied huskily.

She turned around to face him, her eyes slightly widening at the sight before her. His eyes were overlaid with passion and need, his body was slightly shaking with desire and she could have sworn that she could feel the heat radiating off his body all the way from where she was standing. Before she could say anything, Christian had walked over to her and cupped her face, kissing her with so much passion she nearly toppled over. Slightly shocked by his actions, she was taken off guard, but she soon responded and returned the kiss, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

"Christian," she pleaded against his lips. But to no avail, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She grunted at the impact of which her back slammed against the wall, but she made no complains as she continued to kiss him with as much hunger as he kissed her. One hand caressing her thigh, the other hand leaned against the wall for support. She moaned loudly when the bulge in his jeans rolled into the soft thin material of her panties.

His lips left her and his mouth now attacked the other side of her neck, passionately nipping at her collarbone. "Baby we can't," she managed to whimper. Her eyes were shut tightly and her head flew back as his lips went down lower. She had been waiting a while to feel this assault on her body and truth be told, she didn't want him to stop at all. On the contrary, she wanted him to continue. "I don't want you to get hurt," she managed to slip out.

Christian stopped his kisses and smiled, his forehead resting on hers. "It's been 5 weeks, I'm fine. I need this sweety, I need you," he half pleaded, half stated. The need in his eyes was too much for her to handle and she kissed him, violently sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. But before she could let her hands wander, the doorbell rang, signaling that their guests had arrived.

"Shit," Christian groaned. She chuckled, fixing herself up quickly when both her feet were put back firmly on the ground. Both of Christian's hands leaned against the wall on either sides of her head. "Don't worry baby, just wait a little while longer," she teased and softly kissed his chin. "I don't think I can wait any longer," he sighed, his head bowed and his eyes closed. She in return lifted his chin with her fingers, and he opened his eyes to meet her own soft brown orbs.

"Just wait a little while longer, and I promise it will be worth the wait," she seductively replied, softly grabbing the bulge between his legs. He hissed at her actions and she smiled, ducking under his arms to head to the door. Christian turned to watch her.

"Hey Molly," he called out. She slightly turned, her brown curls bouncing with her movements. "Hmm?" she hummed, looking completely innocent.

"I love you," he replied. She wrinkled her nose, an action that he had come to adore. "I know," she replied and headed to the door.

That Little While Later:

"That chicken was great Molly. The honey was a nice touch," Trish said as she put her shoes back on. "Yeah, I liked it," Adam added. Molly shrugged. "It's a trick my mom taught me. If you slow cook meat, add honey to add a little flavor," she stated. "But anyway, we got to get doing. We'll see you guys tomorrow at the Arena," Kurt said as he got Stacy's coat. "Bye guys," Molly said and with that she closed the door.

A sigh escaped her throat. The dinner had gone great, and thankfully Kurt, Adam, Trish, Stacy, Lita and the Chrisses Benoit and Jericho had offered to help clean up. She also had to admit, she liked the compliments that she had received for the night about her cooking. Molly took pride in her cooking. But at the moment cooking wasn't on her mind. The only thing on her mind was him.

Christian.

She walked over to the living room and sure enough, there he was, sitting on the couch, a faint smile on his face. Molly cocked her head to the side, a smile crossing her own features. He was sitting on the couch, and even then he looked so adorable. Freshly cut blond spiked hair, his favorite blue shirt that he wore over a white wifebeater. He noticed her watching him and looked at her, his signature smirk crossing his handsome features.

"Come here sexy," he said. Molly gladly obliged. She walked over to him and sat on top of him, straddling his hips. "Hey there beautiful," he whispered after a short sweet kiss. "Hey," she replied back and kissed him softly again. When they broke apart, he pressed his lips together, seemingly as if to remember the feel of her kiss. "God, I missed this," he whispered. "I missed it to," she admitted, playing with the collar of his shirt.

"Are you sure you feel ok enough to do this?" she asked. He chuckled at the question. Molly had always been the careful one, not wanting to violate anything and made sure everything was "safe". "It's been 5 weeks baby. My shoulder feels fine. I have missed things too much to say no," he admitted before taking her lips captive in a searing kiss. She whimpered at the intensity of his kiss. His hands rested on her hips and she rolled them slowly, grinding into him. It was now his turn to moan at her actions, a smile crossing his face when she continued the motion. "Yes, another thing I missed," he hissed.

She smiled to herself, completely loving the fact that he was seemingly at her mercy. "What else did you miss?" she seductively asked, rolling her hips even harder into him. Christian hissed again at the pressure she was putting on him, and he pressed his lips together, pushing his pelvis up for her movements. "I missed these," he responded, cupping her breasts over her shirt. "Uh hmm," she hummed, slightly arching her back and placing her hands behind her on his thighs to grant him access to her chest. Christian undid the buttons of her shirt and licked his lips at the sight of her meaty cleavage.

"Oh yes, I have missed these," he growled, kissing her nipples through her shirt. "Anything else you missed?" Molly whispered into his ears as she pushed his shirt off of his shoulders. "I miss kissing your exposed flesh," he whispered back, kissing her collarbone as he reached back to unclasp her bra. Molly crooned as his soft strong hands caressed her back, coming from behind to cup both of her breasts. She arched back again to give his waiting mouth access to her finally bare breasts.

"Anything else?" she asked. He chuckled, his mouth leaving her breasts. He pulled back and looked up at her, the sweetest smile on his face. "I missed YOU," he whispered, lightly tapping the top of her nose with his finger. Molly blushed, and her red cheeks caused him to chuckle once more.

"Baby, I want to make love to you," he huskily requested. His breathing became a bit ragged, and Molly could feel herself getting even more excited at the sound of his own need. She smiled and leaned over, just enough that their lips were almost touching. "On one condition," she seductively replied, pulling the wifebeater over his head.

"What's that?" Christian asked, lightly kissing her chin. Molly smiled, the sight of his bare chest sending her hormones into over drive. She leaned forward, her lips touching his earlobe softly.

"That you are gonna make love to me……

Slow…..Like……Honey.

* * *

Next chapter: Lillian Garcia/Dave Batista


	2. Lillian Batista

Title: Slow Like Honey  
Series: Steffie's Slow Seduction  
Rating: R (Cz Steffie cant stop writing sex, sad aint it :-P)  
Pairing: Lillian Garcia? I love cliffhangers, don't you?  
Summary: Somethings need to be done slow, like honey.  
Disclaimer: I am living on my own. Don't sue me cz you cant have any  
of my cool stuff!

* * *

Lillian Garcia slightly groaned, an action she immediately regretted as the pain surged through her throat. It had been 4 days now, and she still hadn't recovered from her sore throat. Not that anybody could really do anything about it, but it still bothered her. It had  
been Wrestlemania 4 nights prior and she sang and announced her voice away. Literally AWAY. But she did her job, and was proud of the way she preformed her duties. She was at least grateful that she wasn't anywhere near the amount of the pain that JR was in. The poor guy, didn't even have enough voice left in him to announce the last match. But then again, JR gladly and free willingly gave himself up for that torture.

She sighed, pouring herself another cup of Lipton Tea. After 2 spoonfuls of sugar she reached in the cabinet for a pot of honey. Honey had turned into her best remedy, not to mention life saver, or should she say voice saver for the past 4 years. It may not be  
bringing back her voice at the moment, but it soothed the burning in her throat, and for that she would gladly stick to her chosen remedy.

A contented sigh left her after the first gulp of tea. No matter how much pain she was in, Lipton Tea always managed to make her feel so much better.

"Now I wonder, is that happy look on your face for me or for that cup of a tea?" a voice curiously asked. Lillian looked up, and if it wasn't for her current throat problem, she would have chuckled. Instead she gave him an amused look. "Honestly, for the tea. But if  
you want me to lie I'll say it is for you," she smartly replied. "Ah, cheating on me with a cup of tea again, now are we? Lillian, we talked about this. The tea isn't going to love you  
back," he calmly replied, placing the bags he was holding on the kitchen counter.

She smiled again, absolutely loving it when he played a game of words with her. He wasn't usually so playful, not to anybody else at least. It was something that only she was allowed to experience, that playful side of him. "You are just jealous that the tea is in  
my mouth, and not parts of you," she teased back in a matter-of-factly tone. He gave her a fake un-amused look. "Your point?" he asked. She tried hard not to chuckle at that and he realized it, and decided to stop so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Feeling any better today?" he asked after placing a quick kiss on her temple. She nodded and jumped up on the kitchen counter,continuing to watch him unpack the groceries while she sipped on her tea. "I can breathe without my throat burning now," she said in a  
still hoarse voice. "That's good," he stated. She smiled again as she watched him. They had been dating for over a year now, and he still managed to amaze her at his actions. On TV he played a big, brute man, not at all the soft, funny and domesticated man she saw  
in front of her.

"I take it I have the honey to thank for you feeling better," he said. "Yup, soothes very much," she said, taking a big gulp from her cup. He reached for the pot of honey and walked over to her, a smile on his face. "Well in that case," he began, situating himself  
between her legs. "We are just gonna have to feed you some more honey," he softly said, pouring some honey into her cup. "Because the sooner you get better, the sooner I can replace that what is in your mouth," he whispered before capturing her lips in a sweet soft  
kiss.

She hummed in approval at the feeling of his lips and wrapped her legs around his waist, as if to let him know that she didn't want him to stop. He kissed her for long moments, but made sure to keep his kisses soft, non invasive. She hummed again, and placed her cup on the counter and then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. "I think I like you better in my mouth then the honeyed tea," she whispered against his lips when they pulled apart. He smirked and kissed her chin softly before pulling himself slightly back, but still had her in his arms as he held her hips.

"Well, just cheat on me with that tea as long as you need to, and THEN we can have our fun," he stated, giving her lips another soft kiss. Though he only intended on giving her a peck, she had other intentions and pulled him close, wrapping her arms around his neck  
and kissing him with more energy, her tongue dared enter his mouth. He pulled back at the feeling and smiled, shaking his head.

"Not so fast pretty girl, I don't want to make things worse," he said, causing her to pout. "Fine, Fine, the cheating with the tea shall continue," she softly whined. He chuckled and kissed her temple before releasing himself from her hold and heading to the fridge. Lillian continued to pout. Not that she could blame him, she absolutely loved it that kept her well being first, but this was the first time in a very long time that they had a few days off, and she would much rather be doing "other" things then nursing a so called injury.  
She was too lost in thought to realize that he had been watching her, a look of sympathy crossing his handsome features. They were at his house and he would find a way to entertain her.

"Come on pretty girl, I have a surprise for you," he said as he pulled her by her hand. She hopped off the counter without a word, but with a look of confusion. "Baby, where are we going?" she hoarsely asked when to her surprise he led her to the basement. She  
had never been in the basement before, but she always assumed that that was where he had his own little gym. He spent a lot of time there, and whenever he came out he was always sweaty. So it could only be a gym right?

Right……..

A surprised look crossed Lillian's features when she realized that it was in fact not a gym, far from it. Over in the corner there was a big leather couch and a TV, book shelves packed with books. A huge fish tank was on the other side, and over in the one corner was something that she never thought she would see in possession of theone, the only, Dave Batista.

"Pottery," he began, leading her to the odd looking contraption, "is a very fond hobby of mine," he concluded. A surprised gasp left Lillian's throat when he confirmed what she thought she was seeing. "Well, you really are full of surprises honey," she whispered. Dave chuckled as well, still feeling slightly embarrassed by his secret hobby. "Wanna give it a try?" he asked. Lillian smiled, nodding her head as she bit her lower lip.

"How long have you been doing this?" she asked as she sat down. "15 years. My mom did it for a living and I just fell into it," Dave replied. He positioned himself behind her, spreading his legs to get closer to her. "It's very simple," he started. He took both of her  
hands and dipped them in the bucket of water that lay on the left side of him. "With wet hands, just try to form a pot out of this block of clay," he softly spoke into her ear. Turning on the wheel, the block started spinning. Taking both of her hands in his, he placed her hands on the clay, guiding her to make a "pot".

"Sounds simple enough," she replied. A little huff escaped her soar throat when she poked too hard and the top of the block came tumbling down. Dave chuckled, placing his chin atop her shoulder.

"Think how you want it to look, and then try to form it. Don't press too hard, just be gentle, its soft clay," he whispered into her ear. His breath on her sensitive earlobe sent small shivers up her spin, although Dave didn't realize it………………YET. "I think I got it," she said after a few minutes. Dave chuckled once more, her pot really coming to form. "If you want to add little rims, use your nails, but very lightly," he continued to instruct. His hands left hers and he washed his hands in the little bucket, letting her take over.

"How's this?" she asked. Dave smiled, looking at her pot. "Very nice,' he whispered, before leaving a few pecks on her bare neck. Lillian sighed, but kept her hands on her so called pot. "Add some detailing," he ordered. Lillian nodded and tried to make a design  
with her nails. Dave placed his hands on her thighs, slowly hiking her dress up. The strap of her spaghetti dress fell and left her shoulder bare, giving Dave more kissable skin. "Take your time, detailing requires patience," he whispered, nibbling on her earlobe.  
She let out a shaky breath and nodded, trying to multi task.

Dave's hands went up higher, stroking her inner thighs. She was still going pressing too hard and Dave could tell that the pot was going to crumble. "Slow it down baby, just ease into it," he ordered again. He followed by fully attaching his lips to her neck, sucking  
softly over her pulse point. "Take your time baby, this has to be slow, slow like honey," he whispered. His hands left her thighs and made their way up, cupping her breasts over her very thin dress. He continued his torturous caressing and she finished her pot, with  
much effort.

"Not bad," he chuckled. Lillian quickly washed her hands in the bucket and leaned back, her back resting nicely on his chest. "I had a good teacher," she hoarsely whispered back. Dave reattached his lips to her neck and she took his hands in hers and placed them on  
her stomach and guided them lower, and lower until her reached  
her…..oh.

"Now its time for your hands to slowly detail me," she half whispered, half pleaded. Dave softly groaned, loving the feeling of tightness that his fingers were feeling as he entered her. "Take your time honey," she whispered back. Her body started to move, slowly and softly riding his fingers. Dave abruptly stopped and got up and swooped Lillian in his arms.

"I would rather do other things….slow like honey," he whispered before taking her lips captive, leading her to the leather couch on the other side of the room.

* * *

Next up: Trish/Bubba Ray Dudley…….. (Yes, you read right) 


End file.
